Healthy Pride? Correct Prejudice?
by CrazyPPgirl
Summary: Imagine the beautiful hills of upstate New York. The mountains loom over dairy farms; trees cover grazing cows and chickens. But not everyone is a farmer. Elizabeth Bennet grew-up as a pastor's daughter. Her life has been average, normal, dull. And she is sure that will never change - not even when her best friend Charlotte introduces her to some new faces.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Ooo – I love ya, baby. Ooo – I love ya, girl. _I glanced over at my youngest sister, Lydia. She was unconcernedly digging through her bags for the offensive object. Lydia did not mind all the attention her cell phone was bringing. Not in the least

_Grief! Why do I always sit with my family on Sundays?! _Of course I knew the answer. I had been sitting in this pew basically my whole life and probably would always do so. I sighed and glanced back up to where my father stood giving a sermon on obedience. It was not that I was bored. Well, ok, I kind of was. But I had a great excuse – I always do. My father usually practiced his sermons by preaching them at me on Friday afternoon. Therefore, I had already heard this particular sermon several times.

I, Elizabeth Bennet, let my mind wander. No new thing I assure you. I thought of school, of friends, of the social gathering coming up. I smiled. In our early teens Jane and I had set up a game night and invited much of the Church youth. At the point of this story, although we were no longer teens, my friends and I often took turns hosting clean fun nights. That Friday my best friend, Charlotte, was inviting our group over to her house for "fun and brownies" as she said. Charlotte was my absolute best friend in the world – except for Jane of course. She lived with her parents in their old two story and her days were filled with housekeeping, and the few classes she enjoyed at the neighborhood college. Her deepest darkest wish was to get married. If fact that was possibly the greatest disagreement we ever had. She really used to idolize the idea of getting married and in the later years her standerd for the perfect man deteriorated. In better language she grew desperate and was willing to marry anyone – but I am getting ahead of myself. Back to friendship: Charlotte and I were the type or dynamic duo that led Jane to say she did not want to be seen in public with us. Jane is so kind and soft and sweet she can never bear to be a nuisance which is exactly what Charlotte and I always were. Jane is the best human being I have ever met. She thinks the best of everyone and over looks all their faults but she is still smart enough to not trust scoundrels and kind enough to still put down creepy stalkers – hard.

Suddenly, I was pulled back into reality – literally. I felt a tug on my arm in someone or something's attempt to make me stand. I blinked. Everyone had risen and Mary was playing the interlude for the final hymn.

_Oh! Lizzy, you will get into trouble some day for always wool-gathering away the service. _I smiled a thanks to Jane as I stood up, promising myself I would pay better attention next time.

nNmMmNn

After a coffee and cake fellowship Jane and I left in her car to go out to lunch.

"Poor Father," I said in an exaggerated British accent as I leaned my head back against the passenger-seat head-rest. Jane plopped into her seat and began to search for her keys. I shifted back to my regular tone to say, "I wish Lydia would not bring her phone to Church."

"Or silence it," commented Jane.

"Or play less offensive music. Seriously!" I snorted.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Jane, changing the topic.

"Hum, how about a diner."

Jane thought a moment. "Coffee Planet?"

"Sure, why not?" I complied. We were both quiet for a while as Jane pulled out and started for town. I broke the peace, as usual. "So, what do you have going on this week?"

"Mrs. Golding had a new baby last week, so I want to visit them. Also, Mrs. Smith is having knee surgery on Wednesday, so I am going to the hospital to see her after that. Maria has a piano recital on Tuesday and I have babysitting for the Foresters on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"Looks like a full week. I had forgotten about Maria's recital. Are you printing the bulletins?"

"Mmh," nodded Jane, turning on her right blinker. "And you?"

"Well, let me see, I have school on Monday, school on Tuesday, school on Wednesday, school on Thursday, and – oh, school on Friday." I smirked at my sister, and yes, I do a great smirk.

"Do you work at all this week?" Jane asked after smiling at my dramatics.

"Yes, my regular schedule." I thought about my own busy week. I would get to my first class by 9 o'clock on Monday morning and after my last class I would drive straight over to Hannafords. I had started working there several years ago and gradually went from cart collector to bagger to stocker. Two weeks before I had been moved into the sales department and finally given a cash register. Of course I worked long hours: 3:30 pm to 12 am but –

"Lizzy? Shall we get lunch?"

Slowly my brain registered Jane's blue eyes looking at me. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

nNmMmNn

"Jane, do you ever get the feeling we are not really moving anywhere in life?" I queried around my mouthful of sandwich.

Jane looked thoughtful." I feel happy right now, but I wouldn't mind a change either. If the right guy came along I would be excited to marry and move out."

I laughed. "You are so fortunate. You at least will never want for candidates."

"Lizzy! –"

"Nay, I do not exaggerate. For why would men not like you? You are beautiful, smart, thoughtful, and have a wonderfully sweet disposition. My only fear is that you will be forced to house your old spinster sister after your marriage – if I am ever to be free to leave our house." My voice was light but I was perfectly serious and my sister knew.

"Oh, Lizzy. For your sake, I would marry today, but before we move out I should like to find the right man. I should wish – I should so much like to marry – for love."

"And so you shall my dear Jane," exclaimed I. "Only think: if you traveled a bit and met new people to choose from…"

Jane looked thoughtful and paused for a minute before turning to me. "And what about you?"

I gazed out the window and answered slowly, carefully. "I have decided only deep, deep love will ever persuade me to marry. So," I forced my tone to lightened, "I shall become a gray, old maid; live with you and your sweet, charming husband; and teach your many children how to climb trees in skirts, ride a bike without holding on, and shoot BBs at moving targets." We both dissolved into fits of laughter.

nNmMmNn

Monday morning came, as always. Jane woke at six for some devotional time while the house was quiet. I, being used to late nights, would get up around eight and frantically fly about to dress and prepare for school and work. Mary was up but was forbidden to touch the piano until at least seven. Rev. Bennet, my dad was quietly getting ready for his day. He would be gone before the others awoke. Before he left he would come into our room, say good-bye to anyone up, and kiss me on my dreaming head.

_Beep, beep, b-e-e-p…_ I groaned and rolled over. I had been having a horrible dream about Lydia moving in with Jane and me. The worst part was that Lydia's phone would not stop ringing. Gradually the fog cleared and I realized Lydia would never have such a harmless ringtone. "Jane? Where did you hide my alarm clock?"

"It's on the top shelf of the dresser," Jane pointed with her chin across the room from me.

"Uggh," was my dignified reply as I threw off my covers and pulled hair from my mouth. I walked dizzily over to the bookshelf, grabbed my clock, and punched off the alarm. I tossed it back onto my messy bed and went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was pulling on my bathrobe and stepping out from the steamy shower room.

"Lydia, it's 8:30." I heard Jane call from the kitchen.

_What! 8:30? I have to Move!_ I made my bed, and shrugged into blue jeans and a long-sleeved T. Then came the glitch: my favorite black sweatshirt was not on its hook! _Where is it?! I don't have time – _my eyes caught sight of Lydia sitting up and yawning. "Lydia Bennet, why do you wear my clothes when you have perfectly good ones of your own?!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Lizzy," she gave an innocent smile. "It was so dark last night. (yawn) I thought that it was mine. It is rather tight." She smirked and started to pull it off. "Here."

"I don't want it now! You slept in it!" I flew into the closet and grabbed a gray sweater and my sneakers. "Jane, have a great day – "

"Here," my sister pressed a bag into my hand.

"Thanks, you're the best," I squashed my three meals for the day into my backpack, watched out of the corner of my eye as Jane grimaced, then threw my arm around her neck. "Bye, see ya tomorrow."

"Same time, same place." We had done that for years. Yes, Jane and I owed our very existence to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finally it was Friday. Due to the fact that I worked 10 am to 12 pm on Saturdays, I always took Fridays off. As I got into my car after school, my phone was ringing. Recognizing the ringtone to be Jane's I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Lizzy, are you coming to the party tonight?"_

"Oh. Hi, Charlotte. Yeah, I'm coming. Why?"

"_Jane is coming early to help me prep since Mom's gone. You want to do homework here? Our internet is back up and running."_

"Sure, I'll come right now. Tell Jane to bring me cloths."

"_Will do. See ya."_

"Bye."

nNmMmNn

"So, who all is coming, Charlotte?" I asked my friend several hours later as we washed dishes and baked brownies.

"The usual people: John Hamington; Philip General and his sister, Joy; Jane Newcumm and her Aunt; Bessy Schmit; my sister, of course, and two of my brothers. I also have several new people to add to our party list: a Charles Bingley and his sisters Louisa and Caroline. I think he is bringing a friend tonight as well.

"Charles?" asked Jane

"What's he like?" I questioned.

"He is really quite nice. He is blond, likes people, and majors in Bible. He seems nice but he is only in one of my classes. He's not creepy or anything anyway."

"That is nice," I said seriously.

"Been having problems with men lately?" teased Charlotte.

"No, I am getting tired of the boys we know. None of them are interested in marrying and I want to get Jane settled." Charlotte broke into peals of hearty laughter. That was usually how we ended up: laugh loudly over nothing. A ring at the door called back our attention. The next hour consisted of playing games, greeting friends, and for me at least, imagining Mr. Bingley. I was not interested in men. I had never had a crush on someone else, I rarely thought about what it would be like to be married. My main thoughts on boys consisted of pairing them up with Jane or criticizing their bad character's qualities. I was very interested when the door opened and a new person stepped in. The marry face which glanced around and the friendly hand that immediately went out to the nearest person, made even me smile. As soon as this first man stepped off the front mat two more ladies and another man stepped in. I took my time observing the ladies. They looked almost identical. Both wore designer jeans and low tops; both took off high-heeled boots and leather jackets; and both sported faces of disgust and absolute distain. I took all this in, together with the heavy make-up, the gaudy jewelry, and the air of superciliousness, before turning to study the second man. He stood out as handsome; carefully groomed and dressed; and observant. I watched him hand his coat to Charlotte as he glanced sharply around the room.

"So which of our new acquaintances is your Mr. Bingley?" I asked Charlotte in a faux British accent as we pulled more brownies from the oven.

"The first man. What do you think?"

"I- "

"Tomorrow? Sure," a strong voice came from the window. I glanced out into the dark and saw the shape of a man hanging up his phone. As he walked back onto the porch, into the light, I saw it was Bingley's side-kick. The door suddenly opened as he reached for the knob and Bingley stepped out.

"Come on, Darcy, why don't you play Janga?"

"Bingley, I hate that game. I hate being out at night. I hate mixing with people I don't know. I can't believe you talked me into coming."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, there are so many neat people here, some uncommonly nice."

"That blonde you have been monopolizing is the only pretty girl, if that is what you mean."

"Darcy, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen – "

"Please, Bingley – "

"But she said her sister is here as well? I have heard she is pretty, though apparently of a different make. I dare say she is very agreeable. Why don't you find her?"

"Bingley, have you heard nothing I have been saying. I am in no mood to tolerate, as you put it, giggly, flighty girls."

"She is hardly a girl, Darcy."

"She will not be handsome enough to tempt me."

"But – "

"End of story, Bingley," and his voice held a warning note. I suddenly came to myself and realized I was eavesdropping. I spun around and body slammed Charlotte.

"Oopah!" I gasped.

"Sorry."

"No problem. Didn't see you – "

"No, I mean sorry about what he said." Charlotte held my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. _Awkward._

"Well," I whispered in a forced giggle, "you know my opinions of men. Apparently he is one of the ego centered ones." Charlotte giggles too and let go of her death grip. We moved back t serving refreshments. I pushed the incident back in my mind but not out completely. Of course not. I was simply waiting for leisure time to consider it not forgive and forget. I am sure you will be able to figure out my character quickly – quicker than I did when thinking back over these events – but to help you along let me tell you several things. Firstly, although I enjoy company I am by no means dependent on such things for pleasant past times. Second, my favorite hobby is to meet new people, sketch their characters, then move on. And lastly, in all my classes for my counseling major I had never met a man who was not either a creep or a dumbbell. To this day I still have no idea how most of my classmates even considered counseling. I can't imagine anyone going to say Jeffery Hoodel for life advice; or Brian Chatsey; or Brony Jerid.

nNmMmNn

"So," Jane whispered, "What did you think about the party?" The two of us were sitting toe to toe on the closet floor. Due to my regular night work schedule and Jane's convenient lack of work on Saturdays we were in no rush to get to bed.

"What did you think?" I returned brilliantly.

"Hey. I asked you first!"

"Well, I can't make up my mind until I know how you feel. I am utterly dependent – "

"Right." snorted Jane. "Ok, ok. I thought Charles and Caroline were really nice."

"Caroline?"

"Charles' sister, oh and Louisa, too. She is nice, just quieter." Jane smiled

"Charles seemed to like you a good deal," I snickered.

"Not like that, Lizzy. Honestly!" Jane exasperated, but she also bloomed and put great whispered emphasis into her last word. I felt my shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter and my eyes were taunting my older sister.

"He and I just liked talking and playing the same games," her face was getting redder but the moment. If you have never seen Jane blush you are missing out. I have never seen someone get quite the shade she does.

"Well, I give you leave to like him. After all he boots most of your other interests clear out the window. No offense, but you have liked many stupider people."

"Dear Lizzy –"

"No, no, Jane, you like people too well in general. All the world is agreeable in your eyes – even creepy stalkers are given second chances. And you are all to forgiving of me."

"Lizzy, I –"

"Jane! You are all sweetness and beauty, which is why you will have a wonderful husband, while I am an old maid."

"You, Lizzy, have plenty of abilities, of which you are fully aware," scolded Jane.

"Yes, however, there are few other people in the world whom I love and even less of whom I think well. The more I learn of people; the more I see of the world; the more I am displeased with it. Good thing we are not made to stay here below."With this comment our talk strayed to spiritual grounds and on to plans for the morrow. Finally after much procrastination we pulled each other up and went to bed.


End file.
